


Rose Tint My World

by mad_marquise



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what humans did - what couples did - when beginning a relationship, right? MCRobot fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tint My World

This was what humans did – what couples did – when beginning a romantic relationship, right? Jimmy had spent every spare moment that week doing the most extensive and thorough research on dating and courting practices. He’d read all the articles, he’d read all the books. He’d marathoned the best chick-flicks he could find. He’d planned and prepared and made sure he knew absolutely everything there was to know so that everything would go off smoothly and without a hitch.

Currently, the ‘Bats were on a mini-vacation that coincided with the spring break for most of the young people across the country. It was a breezy-but-warm Friday evening, and the Battletram was parked in a gorgeous field near a busy carnival. It was the perfect time and place for Jimmy to show off the fruits of his labor.

Their perfect first date was supposed to be set into motion by Jimmy presenting the Commander with a gift, which the Commander would be completely and utterly enamored by.

So why was the Commander gaping like that at Jimmy’s token of love?

“Commander?” Jimmy asked, concerned. He stood outside the Battletram on the plush grass. The Commander was simply standing there in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at the proffered bouquet of roses. Every now and then he drew in breath and his mouth started to move, as if he were about to say something, but then he exhaled and fell speechless again. He looked shocked. Almost unpleasantly so.

This did not seem normal. This did not seem normal at all.

Ricky called at them from somewhere inside the Battletram, complaining loudly about the draft and the bugs that were being allowed in due to the open door.

MCBC didn’t respond, and that’s when Jimmy _knew_ something was wrong, because the Commander would _never_ pass up an opportunity to make a sassy retort towards someone.

Ricky yelled at them again, his tone edging on whiny. Jimmy winced, the pitch irritating the sensitive microphones in his ear canals. He ignored him and focused on his friend. He allowed a full minute and a half to pass before he decided to take action. He firmly gripped the Commander’s shoulder with his free hand and shook him.

“Commander!” Jimmy said loudly, peering at his friend. The Commander jolted with a little grunt.

“Sorry,” he said, blinking but still very much fixated on the flowers. “It’s just…I’m…” His eyes were lidded, and, if Jimmy wasn’t mistaken (and he very rarely was, hello, robot and all), slightly watery.

_Are they the wrong color?_ Jimmy thought, gears turning rapidly in his head, brain quickly working to analyze the situation and find his error. _Perhaps I should have gotten the white ones and dyed them green, to match his eyes. Or maybe he doesn’t like roses. Maybe he’s –_

The Commander suddenly leaned down into his space and cut him off with a firm kiss.

_Appreciative_ , Jimmy thought contentedly, holding the bouquet safely out of the way and kissing him back enthusiastically. The Commander rested his arms on Jimmy’s shoulders for support, and Jimmy relaxed into the embrace.  

When they broke apart, their lips made a soft, wet sound that they both blushed at.

“…Babe,” the Commander said, at last fully finding his voice. “I’m totally flattered, they’re gorgeous. They’re really rad.”

He reached out and cupped the side of the robot’s face, and carefully looked him in his ever-glowing cybernetic blue eyes.

“ _You’re_ really rad, Robot,” he said softly. “You’re super rad.”

The Commander gently took the flowers out of Jimmy’s hand; left him with a sweet smile and a wink before heading back into the Battletram to find a vase for his present. Jimmy stood stock still, his gears whirring, a warmth growing in the center of his chest and his entire body feeling totally _alight_. He tried to move, but found he couldn’t.

A dopey grin spread across his face, and the machinery in his abdominal region began to pulsate rapidly, as if it were fluttering. His vision became rose-tinted, and heard a distinct click from below – his legs were locked.

He found that he didn’t mind it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr: "mcrobot first date and they're both really nervous."


End file.
